<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make It Mine by kittenkeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428918">Make It Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenkeb/pseuds/kittenkeb'>kittenkeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Writing, Consensual Sex, Crying, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Top Jackson, Verbal Humiliation, Whorification, aftercare is mentioned, bottom jinyoung, cock slut jinyoung, degradation kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenkeb/pseuds/kittenkeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whores will always be whores, and Jinyoung is no exception. Jackson just needs to remind him who he belongs to sometimes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make It Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was requested to write some filth, at last!</p><p>Please, if youre a minor do NOT read this fic. It's meant for adults only, so let's keep it at that.<br/>Also, anything depicted in this fic or any of the others I wrote so far is just fiction and pure imagination. In other words, none of this is real.</p><p>Don't forget to follow me on twitter @kittenkeb</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung is the first to enter the room, continuing his reasoning that he had started as soon as they entered the house, unscrewing the buttons on his shirt while doing so “I mean, I wasn’t expecting Youngjae to get that drunk, but” he spoke mindlessly, gradually taking off his clothes like he’d do in any other day after a party with the rest of the boys. Jackson followed right behind him, simply humming in response to everything Jinyoung was chatting about<br/>
“I’ll admit it, it was fun seeing him like that, and Mark having to carry him by his arm” a laugh followed that particular sentence, eyes crinkling in good old Jinyoung fashion, a hand coming up to cover his smile.</p><p>As his laughter faded, Jinyoung finally noticed Jackson's lack of words or reaction. Stopping in the middle of the room and worry building in his stomach, Jinyoung tried to analyze the other's expression. </p><p>Fidgeting with his fingers, Jinyoung cleared his throat “Is there something wrong, babe?”</p><p>Jackson's jaw tensed, hands still comfortably in his pockets. His eyes looked stern if Jinyoung was going to guess a word to describe them. Not that Jackson ever freaked out or lost his temper with Jinyoung, unless it was previously agreed between the two and a scene unfolded from there, which in that case Jinyoung was more than happy to have Jackson lose his shit with him and order him around.<br/>
Only this time, Jinyoung seemed to not have a clue of why Jackson seemed so… upset. I mean, maybe he had a little clue, but he wouldn’t want to admit it.<br/>
So he asked once more, still frozen in place like the floor was going to swallow him whole “Baby, I’m getting worried…”</p><p>Jackson simply tilted his neck, a chuckle with a hint of mockery filling the air, his teeth catching his bottom lip in the process like Jackson was trying to control himself “You really have no shame, do you?”</p><p>And Jinyoung was even more petrified. His eyes opened even wider than they already were, raised eyebrows questioning his boyfriend's words, and mouth closing and opening like a fish until he finally gained the courage to speak “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about—“<br/>
“Oh, you don’t?” Jackson snapped all at once. His tone seemed more and more upset, and Jinyoung was almost ashamed to admit how aroused it left him. Maybe it was obvious with the way his crotch area grew in his already tight pants, but Jinyoung didn't want to think about that right now; his focus was on Jackson's exposed neck, who swallowed hard with every spoken word, his Adam's apple rising and falling naturally but Jinyoung couldn't help looking. His hands finally came out of his pockets, unscrewing the expensive watch he had bought for both him and Jinyoung as a birthday gift. He removed it, setting it on the bedside table, continuing his reasoning without looking at Jinyoung</p><p>“So you don’t know what you did all night then?”</p><p>Jinyoung looked like a lost child. Deep down, he knew more or less what had caused so much anger in Jackson, if Jinyoung hadn't teased his boyfriend all night while they were with the rest of their friends. But how could Jinyoung help it? He had chosen to wear what were arguably some of the tightest pair of pants Jinyoung owned, and they fit him so well it would be a crime not to wear them. Plus, his ass looked absolutely to die for in them; plump and tight in all the right places, begging to be grabbed and touched by everyone at the bar they were at.<br/>
And Jinyoung would be a big dirty liar if he said he didn’t love the attention; to know some men sent him hungry looks because of how shameless he was acting, standing up from his seat at any given opportunity to flaunt his voluptuous ass. And he knew damn well how much that boiled Jackson’s blood inside. </p><p>He wasn’t very subtle about it either, with the way he’d ask Jackson if he was okay whenever he sat on his lap, ass rubbing directly on Jackson’s well known huge dick. Jinyoung was slutty by nature; he knew that, but their friends didn’t. And that turned him on more than anything else.</p><p>So he acted all innocent around them like his ass wasn’t Jackson’s focus point all night long; feeling those cheeks rub so deliciously close to his cock and not being able to do anything about it besides holding Jinyoung’s wrist with a little too much strength in hopes he’d understand, but no, Jinyoung liked to play dumb.</p><p>And here he was again, in the middle of their shared room, acting like a dumb slut yet again. And boy, if a grin wasn’t beginning to show on his lips he didn’t know what it was.</p><p>But Jackson had enough “You’re not gonna answer?” this time he looked directly at Jinyoung, who still stood there like he was being accused of a crime he didn’t commit.<br/>
“Jackson, I—“<br/>
“Gosh, even your voice gets on my nerves” out came the reply, and Jinyoung genuinely gasped.<br/>
He wanted to respond back, to tell him that hurt his feelings, but the reality is that he wasn’t hurt one bit. If anything, he felt even dirtier than before. Like a cheap whore that Jackson brought home with him just to use and throw away right after.</p><p>In swift movements, Jackson took off his jacket, leaving him in his white buttoned-down shirt. He took his sweet time to step closer to a terrified yet horny Jinyoung, grinning to himself once he realized that the other was beginning to get hard.<br/>
“Just as I thought” stepping way too close to Jinyoung, his breath almost hitting the other’s nose and invading his personal space completely, Jackson not so gently grabbed Jinyoung’s growing bulge in his hand, earning an almost high pitched whine in the process.<br/>
Jinyoung’s heart was beating way too fast in his chest and ears, all blood rushing down to his cock as Jackson applied even more force to his grip, making the younger whimper</p><p>“Here I am confronting you about the way you acted like a cheap fucking whore all night, teasing everyone in that table and more, yet you’re still not done being the worthless slut you are” </p><p>Jackson's words hit him like straight fire, his whole body growing hot with the scene they just started, and despite his actions, Jackson knew this is what Jinyoung wanted. They had spoken about it prior to the event that happened tonight, and Jinyoung was deep down inside proud and happy that Jackson remembered a scene he wanted to play out.</p><p>This is one of the many reasons why he loves him.<br/>
But right now, loving Jinyoung wasn’t in Jackson’s plans.</p><p>In a sudden move, he let go of the excruciating grip he had on Jinyoung, watching as he almost slumps down to his knees, hands coming down to check on his own groin<br/>
“Jackson, I-I really don’t know—“</p><p>And out came a firm hand to grab him by the jaw, so merciless and tight it made his mouth open from the grip Jackson had on him “Jackson? No, no sweetheart” and that fucking chuckle echoed again in Jinyoung’s ears, and he knew that sound was going to be stuck in his head for days after this “you really think I’d let a disgusting pig like you go unpunished? Huh?”</p><p>And Jackson shook his face around, pulling his face closer to his and noticing the tears that threatened to creep out Jinyoung’s eyes “Ow, look at that” with a mocking pout, Jackson stared back at Jinyoung and he struggled to even look him in the eyes without blushing like crazy and wanting to hide.</p><p>“The whore has feelings after all… you want to cry, you fucking pig?” Jackson was practically screaming at his face, nose brushing against his warm cheek and tongue darting out to taste the bitterness of the fallen tears on Jinyoung’s face “I’ll give you a good reason to cry”</p><p>And with that, he abruptly let go of Jinyoung, pushing him back enough to make him fall back and lose his balance a little.<br/>
Jackson took a few steps back and looked Jinyoung up and down, not once caring for his crying state “What are you waiting for?”<br/>
And Jinyoung felt dizzy. He didn’t know what Jackson meant by that, and he was honestly too scared to ask but he tried anyways “I-I don’t know…” he blurted out between soft sobs.</p><p>“Are you also dumb? I thought you had more experience than that” Jackson sounded so repulsed it made Jinyoung’s stomach turn in a mix of disgust but also arousal. A lot of arousal.</p><p>“Undress for me. Right now. Come on, quick”</p><p>And now Jinyoung understood his intentions all too well. Rising slowly and wiping away the tears from his face in an attempt to regain his dignity, or at least preserve what was left to him, Jinyoung began to undress in front of the other. Piece by piece, Jinyoung was getting nuder and nuder, just his pants remained on and he hesitated before pulling them down.</p><p>“What’s taking you so long?” The sudden anger in Jackson’s voice made him tremble in place, knowing all too well why he didn’t want to pull his pants down<br/>
“I don’t have all night” letting out a deep frustrated sigh, Jackson took hold of Jinyoung’s pants and tugged them down sloppily to his ankles, revealing what Jinyoung wanted to hide so much.</p><p>Jackson merely stared at the other, stepping back and admiring the fully naked figure of Jinyoung right in front of him “You didn’t even bother wearing underwear tonight. You really were asking for it, weren’t you?” </p><p>Jinyoung just turned his head to the side, eyes closing shut and hands covering himself up the best way he could. And Jackson scuffed at him, a chuckle so loud leaving him that Jinyoung felt it in his bones.<br/>
“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed now?” and he could feel Jackson’s voice coming closer and closer to him again, and the fear he felt went straight to his cock, twitching in his hands and cursing himself in his head for being so aroused “You go out with your friends wearing nothing but those skimpy little pants, begging to get railed by every single dude in that bar and now you’re embarrassed?”</p><p>Jackson stopped in his tracks to check if Jinyoung by any chance wanted to say their safe word. Giving him his time to adjust to the tone and violence coming from his boyfriend.<br/>
Upon getting no response, Jackson grabbed Jinyoung by the arm and turned him around, a sudden wave of shame crawling up Jinyoung’s neck by having his bare ass so exposed.</p><p>“Look at that” Jackson spat out, hands all over Jinyoung’s ass, gripping him and smacking his cheeks like he was just a toy “I can tell you’ve been craving some cock in that ass.”</p><p>And Jinyoung once again gasped, almost choking on a sob, humiliation consuming him “Please, stop…”<br/>
“You want me to stop? Do you really?” Jackson took a step forwards, his own hard cock poking Jinyoung’s bare ass and Jinyoung automatically leaned back towards it. He hated himself for responding to Jackson’s touch so quickly, but this is exactly what he wanted since they stepped foot in that bar.<br/>
“I fucking knew it” Jackson murmured into Jinyoung’s ear, the other’s head falling back on his shoulder as his hand went to stroke Jackson’s still clothed cock. And God, he felt so huge already “You feel a cock on you and you lose your mind, don’t you? You want any cock that fucks you right don’t you? Say it”</p><p>And Jinyoung bit down his tongue, wanting to hold back and keep the small amount of dignity he still had in him, but he just couldn’t “Yes, yes I want cock. I want any cock, please… I’ve been craving yours all night”</p><p>Jackson simply laughed, not once bothered by the desperate hand stroking his cock. Instead, he grabbed Jinyoung by the shoulders and without much care he simply threw him on their bed, falling not so gracefully on his back.</p><p>“Turn around.” And Jinyoung obliged, of course. He immediately got on his hand and knees, to which Jackson clicked his tongue like a disapproving parent and said “You think you’re gonna get it that easily? You think you can just stick your ass up, show me your filthy cunt, and that’s it?”<br/>
Jinyoung moaned out loud at the words of the other, wondering how he got so lucky to have a Jackson in his life to fuck him this good. He couldn’t help but wiggle his ass in the air, head falling on the mattress and back arching “Please, please I’ll do anything for your cock…”</p><p>At that, Jackson raised a questioning eyebrow, nodding as he heard Jinyoung beg. He was pleased with the obedience of the other, but he also had another idea in mind. </p><p>Leaving for a moment, he searched the closet of the room for something specific, the sound of office material being searched and tossed around filling Jinyoung's ears and he was very confused.<br/>
But he heard footsteps behind him again, assuming Jackson had found what he was looking for.<br/>
“Gotta mark a pretty whore up before I fuck him, don’t I?” and without any fair warning, Jinyoung felt something hard but slim being pressed against his cheek, also somehow wet and Jackson was drawing something with it he could only assume.<br/>
After a while, and a click from a pen cap being heard, Jackson looked proud of his work “Much better… now each time you want to act up and be a whore, everyone knows who that cunt belongs to.”</p><p>And Jinyoung began to realize what Jackson could have done to his cheeks, but he didn’t have to wonder for much longer because soon enough he was hearing the characteristic sound coming from a phone’s camera and curiosity grew in him.<br/>
Suddenly, fingers were firmly gripping his hair, forcing his head up from the bed and Jackson’s jeering face was right in front of him. On his other hand was his phone, and Jinyoung’s heart almost stopped once he realized what the screen showed.</p><p>It was a picture of him, captured in that moment, his ass up and legs spread shamelessly, but across his cheeks could be read in black marker “Jackson’s dumb cum hole”.<br/>
He cried out, a hoard of pleas leaving his lips and Jackson laughed in his face, that picture still in full view “Don’t you look beautiful? That abused little cunt for everyone to see… and I know you’re a dumb bitch, so I’ll read that out for you darling” he cleared his throat, loving how Jinyoung was nothing more than a moaning mess and he hasn’t even touched him yet “Jackson’s dumb cum hole. It fits you perfectly, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Letting go of his hair, Jinyoung’s head hit the mattress again, muffled whines being spewed against the bedsheets.<br/>
The sound of Jackson roaming around their room excited him to no end, meaning that he was getting what he wanted most in no time.</p><p>“Personally, I think you don’t even deserve my cock inside you” Jackson spoke way too calmly, the sound of his zipper being unfolded, and soon enough that characteristic heaviness and length was being pressed against Jinyoung’s hungry hole</p><p>“O-Oh God…” he managed to spill out, not containing his movements that well and wiggling in place.<br/>
“Shhhh, shut your slutty mouth baby, we haven’t even begun yet” Jackson was enjoying this way too much, with the way he smacked his cock on Jinyoung’s painted cheeks, smearing the ink all over him and making a mess that was going to be a bit hard to get out. </p><p>Torturing a bit further, Jackson coated his large length with a good amount of lube, knowing how much it could hurt his boyfriend if he didn’t prep him enough. He stroked himself a few times, groaning with how turned on he also was and then proceeded to rub his shaft between Jinyoung’s deliciously plump cheeks.</p><p>And this was all too much for Jinyoung’s beyond horny state; he bucked his hips back in a frantic way to catch Jackson’s attention, maybe he would have mercy on him and would just fuck him already.</p><p>“You’re so eager you’re almost fucking yourself on nothing” a hard smack came down to one of Jinyoung’s perky cheeks, a loud whine coming from the younger “I want you to admit it. I want you to tell me right now you were teasing me all night, and you’re nothing more than a hole. Say it.”</p><p>God, Jinyoung couldn’t love Jackson more. With as much strength he had left in him, Jinyoung turned his head back enough to face Jackson as he smirked at his boyfriend “Maybe I did. Maybe I did want to tease you, to see you lose your composure in front of everyone. Maybe I really am nothing more than your dumb little cock slut”</p><p>This only riled Jackson up; trying to hold back a devious smile, Jackson smeared more lube all over the other’s rim, using a good amount and circling it with his index finger. He slowly pressed a knuckle in, watching as Jinyoung stretched slowly in front of him.<br/>
They worked at their own pace, taking their time to let Jinyoung get used to the new intrusion that was about to come. No matter how much Jackson was into a scene, he never forgets about taking good care of Jinyoung before quite literally fucking his guts out.</p><p>“Ughh” suddenly, an exasperated groan came out of Jinyoung “So much talk and no action… you’re all talk after all”</p><p>And it took Jackson a second to realize what the little brat just did. He really tried to anger him more.</p><p>He was in for a treat.</p><p>“Alright then” and with that said, more than half of Jackson’s tip was far inside Jinyoung’s puffy rim. The other’s mouth fell open in a silent cry, eyes shutting as he perhaps spoke too much and now he had to endure the monstrosity that was Jackson’s cock.<br/>
And the vision before Jackson was nothing more than heavenly;  Jinyoung all spread out for him, ass perfectly up in the air and taking his huge cock in, stretching so beautifully before his eyes, and the filthy words written all over Jinyoung’s cheeks only excited him more.</p><p>His hands came down to hold Jinyoung by the hips, his cock slowly disappearing completely inside Jinyoung, and the younger never felt more full in his life.</p><p>“God, your cock… is so fucking big. So fucking good, so full” Jinyoung wasn’t even thinking straight much less talking like he knew where he was, and that pleased Jackson.</p><p>“Yeah? Pretty little whore likes to feel full, huh? You like to be full of cock all day, don’t you?” and Jinyoung simply nodded like he had nothing else in his brain, as Jackson started to pick up a rhythm that was pleasurable for both of them.<br/>
The mattress started rocking with the movements of Jackson’s thrusts, the sheets being tightly gripped by Jinyoun’g hands as he filled the room with dirty moans.</p><p>“My brainless fucking slut, only good for a fucking…” Jackson spoke between broken breaths, stopping completely and burying his massive cock deep inside Jinyoung and watching as his legs were shaking beneath him</p><p>“O-Oh, Oh god… “Jinyoung wriggled around as if he could escape Jackson’s grip, cock buried so deep inside him he couldn’t even think. And then out of nowhere, another hard thrust, followed by another, and another.<br/>
And soon, Jackson began to fuck Jinyoung so hastily he thought he also was going to lose his mind at how tight and warm his boyfriend felt taking him in so perfectly.<br/>
His hips had no mercy on Jinyoung, bucking into his tight entrance with so much force all the lube was starting to make a mess around the rim. His cheeks jiggled with each thrust,  hard smacks from Jackson’s hands turning them a rosy red.</p><p>“Tell me what you are. Say it. Let everyone know what you are” his orgasm was starting to build so quickly inside him, that knot inside his stomach ready to untie and release at any moment inside Jinyoung’s guts.</p><p>Prepping himself up on his elbows, Jinyoung took a deep breath before speaking in the dirtiest, most lustful way possible “I’m Jackson’s dumb cum hole. Just a worthless little cum slut, ready to take Jackson’s load at any time, anywhere—oh fuck” his own words failed him when Jackson pressed too well on that sweet spot of his, and Jinyoung swore he could come from just this if his boyfriend’s hand didn’t just suddenly wrap itself around his cock and was now furiously pumping it.</p><p>“Good boy. Good fucking whore, all mine… you belong to me, you hear me?” All this haze mixed with how fucked both of them were contributed to the way Jackson quickly spilled inside Jinyoung, the other feeling the hot cum painting the walls inside him.</p><p>And it wasn’t long before Jinyoung also couldn’t hold it in anymore “Yes, all yours. All fucking yours, all yours… fuck, please keep doing that” his voice was desperate, breathy and filled with lust “keep jerking me—oh God” </p><p>In a final hoard of moans and curses, Jinyoung also came all over Jackson’s hands, the other’s cock still inside him and slowly feeling softer.<br/>
Holding Jinyoung’s abdomen with one arm, Jackson helped the other sit down on the bed, their brains still high from what just happened.</p><p>“You’re alright?” Jackson immediately asked, a new face of concern settling on his features, contrary to what happened before.<br/>
Jinyoung simply nodded, adjusting in the bed and hissing at the slight pain coming from his rear to which Jackson grew worried.</p><p>“Hey, I’m okay. This is normal” Jinyoung smiled, reassuring his lover that he was okay. Sticky, but okay.<br/>
“Good, good. Did I take it too far?” Jackson was kneeled down in front of Jinyoung, hands on the other’s knees, thumb caressing gently.<br/>
“Not at all, it was rather… hot” he just chuckled, hand coming to stroke Jackson’s cheek with the back of it “I think a nice, warm bath would do us wonders right now, hm?”</p><p>And Jackson sighed in relief, head resting on Jinyoung’s knees and then finally replying “Mhm, I’ll get the water running” then looking back up at him, he smiled and leaned in for a kiss.</p><p>“Love you”´<br/>
“I love you, too”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on Twitter @kittenkeb</p><p>Also, this fic and all the others I wrote are only uploaded on ao3 on this account ONLY. any replica or literal copy of my work on any other writing website is stolen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>